


Your Body is a Costume

by ComposerEgg



Series: Burn them down (Recreate me) [twewytober 2020] [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Body Horror, Consensual Possession, Gen, Sharing a Body, TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: Your body is a costume. A small thing, hollowed inside. Dead, emptied, so that you could be filled with an Other.Shibuya sings so sweetly, coiled in your chest. You used to have more substance to your suit, bones made of calcium instead of staves of Music. Notes thrumming in your veins instead of blood. The pounding of a drum in place of your heart, keeping the beat of your city.
Series: Burn them down (Recreate me) [twewytober 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Your Body is a Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Costume
> 
> Warnings for Josh being Very Not Human
> 
> The title is a callback to [His Body is a Costume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288210), from twewytober 2017! However, some of the concepts I play with here appear more in [ Rest Your Weary Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779900)!

Your body is a costume. A small thing, hollowed inside. Dead, emptied, so that you could be filled with an Other.

Shibuya sings so sweetly, coiled in your chest. You used to have more substance to your suit, bones made of calcium instead of staves of Music. Notes thrumming in your veins instead of blood. The pounding of a drum in place of your heart, keeping the beat of your city.

You don’t _need_ skin. You could choose to be whatever you wish. A thousand eyes, watching your city from the sky. Even like this, you have trouble containing the vastness anchored to your Soul.

Flickering between the planes of reality. Extra limbs, twisted in ways they shouldn’t be. Wings sprouting from your back, extending outward, unending, the edges undefined and instead _fading_ into the essence of Shibuya. Space warps to contain you, when you choose to step into the realm of perception.

When you smile, your teeth gleam, just a touch too sharp. Nails too long. And really, arms shouldn’t bend like that.

You do _try_. It takes effort, but you tuck the false bones back into place, project the normal warmth the living have. But if your laugh has an underscore of bells reverberating, or if you move with too much _focus_ , well. Can you really be blamed?

Never are you more alive, and more _Other_ , than when Shibuya tucks herself into your head. Chooses consciousness, chooses to follow the chains linking you together, to _become_.

She twirls in your body. Wears your clothes, draped across the falsity. Giggles as she spins words of safety, content, expending her excited energy while you

Rest.

Backseat in your own mind, asleep. Or at least, as close as you can come, holding the anchor of your beautiful, boundless abode.

Maybe it’s because you’ve given her the template, or maybe it’s because she doesn’t fully inhabit the body, but she appears _far_ more human than you. Even as afterimages blur in the air as she moves. Music tangible in the taste on the tongues of those around you.

(The number of people Shibuya plays personhood pretend around, however, stays firmly at _none_.)

Your body is a costume, a thing of make-believe. and of the two who play pretend, you don’t wear it best.

**Author's Note:**

> [TWEWYTOBER Info here!!!!](https://retwewy.tumblr.com/post/630682838343319552/) Excited to be participating once more, yall, especially since I had to give up on the twewy bang this year and drop out due to life constraints
> 
> [My Writing Tumblr](https://composereggwrites.tumblr.com/), where you can find info about my writing and get in contact with me!
> 
> If you liked this, drop me a comment below, I love feedback! Also, if you liked this, I've got like, 40 more TWEWY fics in backlog for yall! (With a variety of flavors of writing!)
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/)


End file.
